A Different Kind of Stakeout
by LokoKoko
Summary: They had a nice night out together, Axel just dropped Roxas off home.. but was that the last time we will see the sexy redhead? AkuRoku, M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_Yes! I can finally start posting here! I'm like so excited, this is my first story in here guys so be at least a little nice? This has a really gay name but I couldn't think of anything else so don't say anything about it… This idea actually came from a scene in the book I'm currently reading; I thought it would be a perfect AkuRoku scene. Hope you enjoy! _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A different kind of stakeout **

"A-Axel! Stop… I have to get home or my mom's going to freak out and call the cops to come and find me." Roxas tried his best to sound serious, tried his best damn it. Sadly, no matter what he did he couldn't get the determined redhead off of him.

"Aw, Come on Roxy… you don't have to go just yet. Wouldn't you rather stay here with me?" There was an unmistakable purr to Axel's voice that Roxas just couldn't resist. He let out a low moan as he felt a hand travel under his shirt and onto his stomach, a warm tongue led a trail up his neck and to his ear only to latch on and suck gently on the lobe. Roxas tilted his head to the side to allow Axel more access.

"Mmm…" He had to admit, the guy was right on that one. Ever since Roxas had started going out with the impossibly sexy redhead he had never wanted to be away from him. Who wouldn't? Roxas had been surprised that Axel had even wanted to be with him, he had always had a huge crush on him but Roxas never would have thought that Axel felt the same way. He had been so shocked yet thrilled at the same time when Axel had asked him out, had even shared that he felt the same way for him. Had for a while now, Roxas always thought he didn't deserve someone like Axel. They seemed so opposite from each other.

Axel was tall and slim, born skinny but under the skin was lean muscle that matched his body perfectly. He was good with people and talked to everybody; he was considered to be one of the "popular" people at school but was the only one out of all of those snobs that wasn't a complete asshole. Another thing that Roxas had been attracted to was that Axel practically radiated sex. That was one of the things that you could not notice. He gave you this grin, this cocky smartass grin that nobody could even resist… at least he couldn't. Every time that Roxas looked at him he couldn't help his body from responding. Whether it be by his face blushing beat red or the heat concentrating in the lower parts of his body, feeling himself harden and the need to feel the redhead pressed against him overwhelming.

Roxas tried to ignore his feelings, there was no chance of it happening so he had decided to keep them a secret and hidden away. Axel wouldn't have wanted somebody like him anyway. Roxas didn't even know if Axel was gay or not, he could have been straight as can be and then there really was no chance. Boy had he been wrong.

Roxas knew that he wasn't ugly in anyway, he was cute and handsome in a boyish sort of way. With his short spiky blonde hair that was untamable and his bright blue eyes, it was the fact that he couldn't talk to anybody. He always kept to himself most of the time, not really talking to anybody except the few friends he had known since childhood and his younger brother Sora of course, who was the complete opposite of him when it came to talking. Other than that he always kept to himself, usually preoccupied with a good book in hand. So how was he supposed to respond when an incredibly nice and sexy boy with flaming red spikes, unusual teardrop shaped tattoos and the most beautiful emerald eyes you had ever seen came up and wanted to talk to you?

Roxas didn't know how at first, whenever he tried to talk to Axel he would stumble over his words and blush like a fucking school girl. Axel ever gave up on him, he always talked to him most of the time and eventually Roxas gave in. Talking more and more little by little and eventually growing feelings for Axel, unaware that the older boy also had feelings for him and very soon ask him out.

Now here he was, pressed up against the side of Axel's car with the redhead practically having sex with him right here in the middle of a parking lot. He couldn't escape when an arm had blocked him in, the other one still sliding up his chest to pinch and twist one of his nipples with enough force to make him cry out. He had learned not that long ago that Axel was defiantly the possessive and dominant type, aggressive but always making up for it with certain tenderness.

Roxas moaned even louder now, not caring if anybody heard him as something hard pressed against his hip. His own erection gave a jerk, pushing against the front of his jeans and threatening to release if they stayed on for much longer. He was so hard already…Roxas thrust his hips forward as he accepted Axel's tongue into his mouth, their lips locking in a wild and forceful kiss.

Roxas somehow found the feeling return to his arms; he lifted them and placed them to Axel's chest to push him back, their kiss broken off. The redhead's eyes opened a hazy emerald color as he looked at him with a slightly surprised look.

" Roxas, I don't want you to go…" He felt a shift, Roxas looked up to see Axel stand up straight, he towered a good two feet above him. Roxas found himself being pulled into an embrace, Axel nuzzling the top of his head and sighing into his blonde spikes. Here was the tender side of Axel that hardly ever showed itself, only showing it to him and him alone. Roxas reached up to wrap his arms around the taller boy's neck, snuggling into the soft material of Axel's jacket.

"Believe me I don't want to go either but my moms going to have a heart attack if she's that I'm not home when she gets there. I have to get there before her, she doesn't even know I'm gone and if she sees me with you …" Roxas said no more when Axel kissed the top of his head, grabbing onto his shoulders and taking a couple of steps back only to look him straight in the eye.

"I know Rox, let's go. If you get in trouble I won't be able to see you anymore. That's something that I couldn't even bare." Roxas laughed and grasped his hands with Axels, leaning forward to give the redhead a peck on the cheek. "I certainly don't want that, I like you way too much." He saw Axel give him one of those sly grins and nod, releasing his hands and walking over to the side of the car. Roxas heard the sound of a door opening and closing, he followed and got into the passengers side of just as the car started with a soft rumble.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh ya, the first chapter is finished. I didn't know whether I should have kept going but I decided that would be a good place to stop. Leave you hanging for a while, hope you keep reading and please review! I'll have the rest up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

_**It night be a little early to post chapter 2 but I just couldn't wait! I need to finish typing the rest and it's going to kill me if I don't. I'm sorry if chapter one was a little short but don't worry! The rest will be longer, I promise. Well ya… **_

XxX

**Chapter 2 **

As Axel pulled out of the driveway, Roxas felt the vibration of the car as it gained speed, gazing out the window to see the lights of random buildings pass by as his mind drifted back to events of the night. Tonight had been the perfect night; he and Axel had had a nice date by going to the movies. They had gone to see Saw III, Axel's choice but first ha had asked him if it was okay and Roxas had agreed to go, anything was fine with him as long as he got to be with Axel. Sadly and also kind of embarrassing, Roxas hadn't seemed much of the movie due to the fact that he had to resist the urge to throw up most of the time. That's what being squeamish does to you; he had squeezed Axel's hand throughout the entire thing and hid his face in his jacket. Axel didn't care, just rubbed his back soothingly and asked if they wanted to leave. Roxas didn't want to ruin it for Axel so he stayed for him, being with the redhead was what the whole idea had been about and it had been nice either way. Now he had to go home where he would be separated from Axel. Damn it all.

He jumped slightly when he felt a hand rest upon his thigh; he turned to his left to see Axel give him a soft smile. Duh, who else would it be? Why did he jump like that? Roxas smiled back, he loved the feeling of just them two being alone. He placed his hand atop of Axel's, leaving it there.

"So Roxas…Do you plan to tell you mom about us anytime soon?" Roxas' smile turned to a slight frown, Axel always asked the same question even though he knew the answer was always the same. "Sometime soon, I know I'll have to tell her sooner or later. I'm just afraid to her that I'm gay… I don't know how she'll react or what she'll say."

Truth was that Roxas still hadn't told his mom that he was a homosexual; he had first realized it when he first started to like Axel… although he kind of already knew he had been this way his whole life. There were signs that pointed to it, he had never liked girls in that type of way and he also had never had a girlfriend, just really good friends that happened to be girls. His mother didn't approve if homosexuals, she said that she would love him no matter what but Roxas knew that she would never look at him the same way again.

Roxas hadn't realized he had gripped Axel's hand tighter until he felt him return the grasp with a tighter squeeze. "That's okay, but you can't hide it from her forever you know and I know you don't intend to. Speaking of your mom, here we are." Roxas didn't even feel the car stop until now; he looked out the window to see his house looming in the darkness, just waiting for him. He really didn't want to go, not yet. He didn't want this perfect night to end yet.

Roxas sighed, hand now gripping the handle of the door to get out when another hand grasped his shoulder. He turned his head and was met by a pair of lips crushing down onto his own, a curious tongue slipping in to tangle with his own as Roxas returned the kiss full force. He suppressed a groan low in his throat, sad to leave his gorgeous redhead alone and without his company. He broke off the kiss as he spoke.

"See you later Axel." He gave one last quick kiss, already missing the feel of their lips together and got out of the car, closing the door behind him and digging his hand in his pocket to retrieve his key.

There was the sound of a window being rolled down, "I think you will be seeing me sooner than you think Roxas. Bye." Roxas turned, wondering what the hell that had meant but Axel had already driven off, taillights getting swallowed up by the darkness. Man, he was a fast driver. His mind strayed back to that last statement, it had sounded so awkward and weird yet somehow… erotic. He became hard once more as his body heated; something that small could get him riled up. Wow, he was weak. Damn Axel, damn him to hell and back.

Roxas took in a deep breath, dragging the cool air into his lungs to try and calm him down. It didn't do anything, the cool air made him shiver, it hadn't of been this cool earlier so he didn't wear a jacket out. The cool air now on his bare arms made him think of how Axel ran his hands up and down his arms in that exact same way. He needed to get inside right now, his mom would probably be home any minute if she already wasn't and if she found that he wasn't in his room when she got there then there would be major trouble.

Roxas dug out his key that he'd been clutching in his pocket, inserted it into the key hole, turned it and stepped inside as he closed the door quietly behind him. The house was dark and quiet, his mom should have been home now and Roxas knew she wasn't because if she was then she would have all the lights on in the house. What time was it? He glanced at the digital clock that hung on the wall, 9:00 PM. She usually got here around 8:30; his mom was never one to be late. Odd.

Roxas locked the front door and flicked the switch to turn the lights on, illuminating the dark house. The first place he intended to check was the kitchen, his mom always left a note if she was going to be late or if anything came up unexpected. As soon as he had walked into the kitchen and turned on the light, sure enough there on the table was a white piece of paper with his mother's neat script on it. Roxas picked up the note and read it to himself:

'Sweetie, sorry for not calling you but this came up all of a sudden. You know how my sisters getting married and all? Well she called me up earlier to help her pick out a wedding dress and I couldn't say no and you know haw far away she lives. Probably won't be back until late at night tomorrow so call if you need anything. Left you a pizza for tonight and left money in case you needed it. See you tomorrow, Love you.' There indeed were a couple of bills on the table but Roxas wasn't concerned with that now. So he had the entire night and most of tomorrow to himself, interesting. Very interesting.

Roxas found that he wasn't hungry in the slightest so he decided to just go up to his room and to his bed, there wasn't anything else to do since a certain redhead wasn't here. Then things would have got quite fun… he could have invited him over and done… The erection that was still there but left unnoticed until now gave a slight jerk. There was still time to invite Axel over, no he probably shouldn't. Roxas decided that he would call him as soon as he got up in the morning though, that way they could spend the entire day together. Right now what he needed to do was go take a nice cold shower then go onto bed. Although he knew that that wouldn't do anything about his little 'problem', only Axel could help him with that. Another almost painful jerk, he really needed to get his mind off of these things.

Roxas walked out of the kitchen, somewhat slowly, and back into the hallway as he turned off all the lights and made his way up the stairs in the dark. He knew his way around his house well enough he didn't need lights, he found the to door his room fast enough and stepped inside, locking that door also out of pure habit. Or maybe it was the fact that he was alone in the house. Roxas didn't know either way.

He now switched on the light, chasing away the dark to reveal the light blue walls of his room and the sliding glass doors that were covered by the same shade of curtains. Only difference was the edge of the curtains was ringed with white, his bed that sat in the middle of his room looked so welcoming that Roxas almost standing up. Time to get changed and get comfy.

Roxas couldn't resist first striding over to his bed and collapsing on top of it, nearly letting sleep take him as he closed his eyes but; he forced himself to stay awake. Forget the shower; he could do that along with calling Axel first thing in the morning. All he wanted to do now was sleep, which was what he planned to do.

Roxas dragged himself from the welcoming covers of his bed, leaving all those soft and warm covers behind as he walked himself over to the sliding glass patio doors. No matter what, Roxas never forgot to open the curtains fully to reveal the night sky. It never freaked him out, having the window exposed and all relaxed him in a way. He liked to stare out into the night before he fell asleep, liked to let the moonlight shine in see the stars. That's one of the main reasons Roxas had chosen this room when they had moved in a couple of years ago.

He reached up, hands on the material to throw it aside when he paused as a certain question hit him. Where was Sora? Wasn't he supposed to be here with him? Roxas thought for a second, feeling stupid for not realizing it sooner. Sora was spending the night at Riku's, his long time friend and now secretly his boyfriend. His mind skipped back to earlier that night, just as he was getting in the car with Axel he had received a text from Sora saying that since mom was gone he would be at Riku's, telling him so he wouldn't freak out about not seeing him when he got home. Back to the present, Sora was in the same situation as himself. He was gay and liked a guy, and both were keeping it a secret from their mother. It had been them two together that had figured everything out, they couldn't talk to their mom and they didn't have a dad living with them so they stuck with each other through thick and thin. The bond of twins was said to be strong but theirs was stronger than any others, Roxas didn't know how he knew but he did.

He was happy for Sora, he had known all along that Riku and his brother were meant for each other, probably knew it before either of them ever did. Roxas had made one thing very clear to Sora though, if Riku ever try to do anything to him… Let's not go there right now. He was probably a little overprotective of his twin; being the older one and all but he couldn't help it. Sora didn't mind and would do the exact same thing for him; he loved his brother so much.

Roxas sighed, thinking of his little brother, he had forgotten how tired he was until now. He let out a yawn, hands this time really going to open the curtains when a sound made him pause once again. Crickets. Crickets chirping outside. Just a normal night-time sound, the only thing about these doors was that you could hear everything through the glass which was sometimes a bad thing, but then again sometimes it wasn't. It was mostly a good thing though because he could always hear if anybody was trying to get in the house, or rape him. He would always hear it. Roxas laughed aloud, like that would ever happen, but you never know. Better safe than sorry he always said.

He now through the curtains back with no hesitations or interruptions this time, expecting to see the moon and the sky but it was dark, as if some type of shadow was blocking it.

"**Hey Blondie." **

Roxas froze, literally feeling his heart stop as his gaze found its way to look outside to see who it was.

XxX

_**Chapter two is now complete! I know I probably put a lot of story line in this chapter but don't you worry, the next one is when things really start to get interesting… if you know what I mean. Please keep reading and reviewing! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_My apologies to for this chapter being posted so late… I'm way too much of a procrastinator for my own good. This is the last chapter; my first story on here has now come to an end. I know sad right? _

_Hope you enjoy! _

* * *

Wow.

The events of the night just seemed to take one stranger step after the other, no break whatsoever in between.

Now, Roxas only had one thing to say after what his eyes had just taken in, one thing only.

"FUCK!"

The unexpected profanity made its way out of the blonde's mouth as his hands released the death grip it currently had on his curtains, Roxas didn't feel like dealing with the problem he would have if he brought the things down with him.

As a result, he fell flat on his ass. Not the only time he had done before it either.

A voice spoke up to him as Roxas scrambled up to a presentable sitting position, trying to catch up with his breath that seemed to be somewhere far, far away from him. Took a couple of seconds but he finally managed somehow.

"Shit Roxas, I never planned to scare you that bad… If at all…"

Roxas looked up; eyes still wide from the shock he had received automatically took in a splash of the color crimson and a smart ass grin. Fingers came up to run through those all to familiar red spikes, smug grin transitioning into a cat like grin before lips parted and a laugh emitted from them.

Not scare him? Where their a few loose screws in Axels head or was he just plain stupid? Even though Roxas knew almost instantly that it was his lanky, asshole boyfriend, how exactly was he supposed to know when all you see is nothing more then a tall shadow?

In this particular situation, Roxas believed he had the upper hand. Thank you very much.

"What does that mean? You didn't think? I come up to _my_ room, a place where a person is to enjoy their own privacy, open up the curtains as usual and see a fucking person there. Any person would have reacted the same way."

Roxas frowned; he wasn't quite finished lecturing at his boyfriend as a teacher would to a bad student. He was pretty sure that this wasn't the first time Axel heard something like this, who knows how the redhead was when back in the old school days…

Roxas didn't want to think about that.

"Ever heard of something called self defense? I could have done something that the both of us would have regretted…"

A quick intake of breath here as he paused, scolding sure was a tiring business.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack." There, now Roxas was done.

The younger boy now made his way to get up, the same laugh Roxas had just heard, only maybe an octave lower, stopped him. Uh oh, what had happened now?

He looked up, seeing only an amused pair of emerald-green eyes looked back at him. What was so funny?

Long fingers came to rest atop of a high cheekbone, one elegant digit moving to make a show wiping away a stray tear that lingered there. There really weren't any tears; Axel was just being the usual ass he always was.

Although Roxas didn't doubt that older boy was laughing, he had clearly heard it. As if there was no pane of thin glass between them at all, he also heard another thing.

The laughter had stopped, ceased as if it was never there to begin with. Roxas looked up, seeing a more serious look now to both the eyes and expression that belonged to Axel.

Now he really didn't know what to expect.

"Don't give me that bull Roxas…" A pause, another sly grin making it all the way to the corners of perfect lips, and was that a stretch that Roxas saw? Up against the glass maybe?

"You know that there's no such thing as 'privacy' when you're with me." Those few simple words seemed to affect Roxas in the biggest of ways. Probably because he knew that they were 100 true.

The tip of a pink tongue decided to make its way out, the slim muscle moving out and about to lick both folds of Axel's full lips. What the hell was he getting at here?

"Perish that thought from your little blonde head, how about you let me in? Getting kind of chilly out here."

Well, Axel was right on one thing, the word privacy was neither in either of their vocabularies.

Like it really mattered anyway.

There was one thing that confused Roxas in this matter, a silly little thing that nobody else would have caught. Axel had said that he was cold, that shouldn't be a problem at all. Not in his house anyway.

The redhead was standing outside on the balcony that branched out and connected to his room, it had been and still probably was cool outside but it wouldn't have been on the extension to his room. Roxas had a thick screen cover over the patio; its purpose was for that very reason. It shouldn't be cold… It didn't make sense.

Roxas wanted an answer to his question, didn't like to be left hanging.

He got it, oh yes did he. All the blonde had to do was look up.

"How the hell are you cold?" His lips shut with a quick snapping motion.

His eyes widened until he was sure Axel could see the whites of them, if Roxas hadn't of had a heart attack before then he surely would have right now. Surely.

"Answer your own question there Blondie? Now let me in." It came out as a demand from the redhead, Roxas either hadn't heard what he had said or was too transfixed by the sight before him to snap back like he usually did.

His eyes were still locked on Axel, not on the face anymore but a little lower. His attire to be precise.

The older boy was still dressed in the same thing Roxas had seen him in not even fifteen minutes ago, only a few… adjustments had been added. Or maybe he should say taken off. Those were the right words.

The long coat worn to ward off any oncoming chill was still snug on Axel's body, look a tad bit deeper and see that it was no longer closed but open, fully. Here was the attire started to differ, instead of the tight, muscle shirt that the redhead had been wearing it was nothing but a smooth expansion of flat stomach.

This displayed way too much of a tempting view for Roxas. It caused things he hated to happen.

A damn blush began to spread slowly and embarrassingly across Roxas' cheeks, hands gripping the rough shag material of his carpet. He didn't know why this happened, it just did.

No matter how many times the blonde had seen Axel shirtless, many times to and most of those hadn't only been shirtless, the amazing ( this was the only word that could describe it ) body of the redhead never failed to amaze and excite him.

Although this was nothing to be ashamed of, any sane homosexual male of all ages wouldn't miss the chance to get into these individuals pants. Too bad they couldn't.

Axel was his and his alone. A big fuck you to all those his little useless followers, which he did have by the way.

Fuckers were always so annoying.

Roxas' eyes began to examine what was his, taking in a slim collarbone that should have had a 'Bite Me' sign slapped onto it. The perfect, well-defined chest that delved down deeper and morphed to that flat strip of stomach. Roxas always had to wonder how Axel stayed so skinny.

He hardly ever exercised, not at all but very little. Also happened to have an appetite that Roxas would have never guessed belonged to someone like Axel. Just must have been blessed with both good genes and a metabolism people killed for.

Lucky bastard

"Fuck…"

The unexpected yet highly appropriate comment was voiced physically, not to himself as Roxas thought. His gaze had once again found the front side of Axel.

He happened to notice a slight difference to.

This was full blown proof that it must have been cold outside, if it wasn't then Roxas didn't know what else was. It was cold, and Axel must have felt it.

The coat he wore was open, only enough to show the middle portion of Axels upper torso. It now opened, one side flapping slightly opened by what must have been a wind current for the redhead didn't move. Door must have been left open when he snuck in.

Must have let that cold air in for what Roxas took in, which just happened to be one small, now blatantly hard nipple peek out on the open. Nothing to cover it now.

It may have been cold outside, but certainly not inside.

The blonde began to feel hot, light beads of sweat starting to leak out of his pores and dot his skin as his body flat out betrayed him.

It knew what it saw, it knew what it wanted. So did Axel.

"Your looking a little flustered there Roxas, mind letting me in? I hate to repeat myself oh so many times."

The older boy's voice speaking up startled him for a mere second; he heard the question that had been repeated but Roxas stayed put. Even when his ears caught the sound of a handle rattling.

Something amazingly logical made its way out of his mouth, surprising due to how he was beginning to feel.

"What are you even doing here? What if my mom's here?"

Maybe not entirely logical, Roxas knew full to well that his mother was at the farthest place from here.

Apparently Axel knew to, he wasn't stupid in any kind of way.

"Bullshit Roxas, your moms not here. Her cars not out front and would I even be here if _I_ knew she was?" He paused.

"Well… That and I was just bored, didn't feel like going home and I wasn't about to leave you alone."

Good thing to know that they both felt the same way, brownie point for Axel. That gave him the right to come in, yes it certainly did.

Roxas was already up and on his feet, making his way until he just barely pressed up against the glass. The only thing between them, if it had been nothing more then a sheet of ice then he was positive it would have melted away with the heat radiating off the both of them.

There defiantly was some of that going on to.

His hand found the small switch and with a turn unlocked the door, preparing full out to open it when a voice stopped him.

"You just wait till I get to you, Roxas."

A husky undertone could be heard, Roxas wasn't sure if this was just spoken aloud or if it was meant for him. He was betting on the latter option.

Roxas looked up, seeing those same amused eyes with a hint of what must have been lust to them; the blonde did nothing but smile back.

And lock the door once more.

A look of confusion now took over the first two emotions, eyes widening as well. Ah, if Axel only truly knew.

He didn't lock the door, it was open now and free of anyone to enter. He had just made a little show, twisting his fingers and tapping them against the glass as a substitute sound of a lock clicking in place. Roxas was always good at making a show of things; Axel should have known this by now.

But from the looks of it he didn't, thought that he actually closed him out. _Locked _him out, on purpose too.

This was true; Roxas did do this on purpose, all a part of a little plan that had just all but popped out and into his head. A little change in tonight's plans, which hadn't officially been made anyway. So that gave him the right to change them right?

Roxas thought so; it was his hotheaded boyfriends fault either way.

Axel's attitude had made something click in his mind, the redhead was always a smartass, always playing him on and always winning. Getting the best of him, every single time.

Well, not this time, now Roxas had the upper hand on Axel and he had the lower, look whose turn it was now?

Not that he would be the one on top… the dominant when they… yeah. That was completely out of the question, he wasn't that type of person. Never ever in this lifetime or another.

Roxas shook his head, breaking himself out of his own thoughts. Had Axel caught on to his little trick?

Nope, from the still pissed and confused expression plastered on the older boys face he still hadn't. A hand was pressed against the glass, fingertips gently clutching down in a scratching motion. Maybe getting a little ticked off.

Good, that's what Roxas wanted.

"What the fuck do you think your doing Roxas?"

Ooh… Now a little more anger showing, the redhead was getting a little fiery. Losing his temper, much like he did himself in this situation, only when it was reversed.

Maybe it was time to get this party started.

"Mmm…"

Small noises, whimpers, loud enough for Axel to hear, escaped him. The blonde took a step back, hands lingering for a second until they came to rest at the hem of his jacket.

Fingers clasped the material, grasping and dragging it up, up and over his head to throw it to wherever it landed.

That was better, a thin shirt and jeans was all that was left to be taken care of, boxers of course but shoes and socks and such were already discarded. Not that he was going to be wearing any of the above listed for long.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with you but someone's trying what little patience I have left."

The impact of a fist on glass, luckily no sound of the door trying to open yet, Axel still hadn't figured it out yet. Lucky for him.

The question the redhead had asked now hovered in his head, Roxas had no earthly clue what had come over him, and he never acted like this. It was as if something had taken control of him, possessed him and made him do these things.

Roxas really only had one thing to say to whatever was in him, keep fucking going.

He wasn't complaining, chances like this didn't come around like this for him that often, got to grab it when you can.

"I don't even know myself, what are you going to do about it?" Roxas made it a question, a demand at most. Gave him the mark to keep on doing what he was doing.

The blonde took the few steps forward that he needed to, pressing himself against the chilling surface of the glass. It was even colder then he expected it to be. Much colder.

Shudders coursed through him, the shirt that clung to his torso must have been either cheap or made of extremely thin material. It was as if bare skin touched the hard surface and not clothes first, sometimes the clothes you bought were just such a disappointment.

"You open this fucking door and show you exactly what I'm going to do about it."

A demand on Axel's own accord, a threat actually. He liked how this was going, yet another sign he should carry on.

Roxas found his head lowering, ignoring Axel's threat, about the level of where the redheads middle chest was. His tongue came out, the meaty extension of flesh slipping between tingling lips. It touched the glass. Licking a slow, long line.

The small zing of a cool sensation ran through his hot tongue, exciting him more.

There was a simple reason to why the blonde did this; his tongue was in alignment with Axel's chest, the glass stopping him from what he really wanted.

The small pert bud of Axel's nipple, that one hard part might as well have been a target.

"I mean it Roxas, open the door."

Nails scraping against the glass right beside his ear, the sound seemed to ring and echo. Roxas barely took any notice.

His body was still thoroughly against the looking glass, sliding slowly forward in a very much cat like motion. The friction was just too much, the surface might have been cold but he was hot. Too hot.

Hot enough maybe to take another item off. Roxas thought so.

Roxas straightened up, repeating the same process of that that he had did only moments ago. Sure didn't feel like minutes ago, right now time seemed to be slowing down for some reason.

This time was only slower, lifting his shirt up inch by inch so that his upper torso was finally shown.

Smooth flat stomach made a show; the small piece of material was thrown carelessly aside so it was in no danger of coming back.

Roxas' hand came to rest on hot skin, drumming on the flesh covered muscle as the blonde pondered on two things.

One, what feat to possibly attempt next and two, was this having affect on Axel?

Judging from the disgruntled looking redhead on the other side, it sure was.

* * *

A growl was heard, deep, and angry and… possessive.

Axel had to wonder where it had come from, surely not from him. Oh wait.

Yes, it was, he had even felt it vibrate up and through his throat and mouth. He couldn't help it, not with his boyfriend doing a fucking strip tease right in front of his face. With him not in there helping right along.

What in the hell was wrong with Roxas? This wasn't the blonde's normal behavior; _normal _behavior for Roxas would have been tucked beneath him, hands gripping his own shoulders tightly as he came screaming his name.

But…Damn… Axel sure wasn't complaining. Not when this show was displaying Roxas' hot little body. It was almost too much for him.

Axel knew every part of that sleek figure, the tempting collarbone to the pinch able pink buds on his chest, the tan expanse of stomach that was made for placing nips and bites all over.

Fuck, he had no ounce of control whatsoever in his body. A little thing that got him in trouble more then once before.

He was already so hard that it was likely that he was about to come in this very spot standing, his one weakness, his one blonde weakness, was getting the best of him.

Damn him.

"Shit…"

Axel truly just couldn't control himself, and the redhead was getting mighty pissed about it. There was no hop for him ever. One hand had made its way up, fingers combing and clutching a handful of spikes in a near death grip, the other in the complete opposite direction. To his lower regions, he made no attempt to stop himself.

Axels hand was now at his groin, rubbing at the growing bulge at his crotch, beginning a steady rotation of clockwise motions.

He didn't possess any of the patience needed to actually undo his pants and physically grab his cock, feeling the tight material of his jeans against his heated flesh was making it all the better. So he left it.

So many factors had led him to this, Axel opened glazed over, foggy green eyes, catching the small detail of how low the and tight the jeans rode on Roxas' slim hips.

Oh how Axel wanted nothing more then t grab a hold of those hips, rip the rest of those clothes off and fuck him right there. May be cruelly said but his patience, little as it was gone. He was officially one pissed of person.

The redhead couldn't take his eyes away from the sight before him.

Axel looked closer, taking in the thin line of gold hair that lead and delved deeper to disappear behind those damned pants. He couldn't count how many times he had trailed his tongue down that small line, traveling lower to something much better.

"Nngh…"

A groan trickled out of his throat, the beat of his hand growing faster as he knew he was close to coming. So fucking close.

The older boys eyes shut tight for a moment from the sensations he began to feel, same lusted over eyes opened to meet a pair of sky blue ones.

Their gazes connected, broken off as Roxas looked lower, Axel followed.

Nimble fingers started to unbutton the clinging article of clothing, already sliding a perfect pair of legs.

Axel smiled; finally figuring blondies little plan with a curve of lips that much resembled that of the Cheshire cat's.

So Roxas wanted to play his role for the night? Wanted, attempted, to be the badass?

Well, Axel always welcomed a change; he could play along with it for a while. Only for a little while that is.

As long as he wanted to, he wouldn't play by Roxas' rule for too long. Like he said, a patient person this one was not.

* * *

Boy were things working out great and to his advantage as well.

The growls and other various noises that traveled through the barrier to him from the figure behind was enough to prove that. Roxas thought that it was time to take it to the next, _next_ level.

The blonde could feel all to well the hands that were his own, not a certain others, linger down his already slick chest, pausing only momentarily at the fly of his jeans.

He really did want this to last as long as possible, he would probably, no never, get to do this again if the conclusion that played out in his head proved to come true. It would, he knew Axel too well.

But Roxas was always one to just get it done and over with, no matter what the activity might be. Couldn't really stop it.

The button released with a slight 'pop', Roxas gripped the waistband, along with his boxers waistband, and pulled them down to toss them aside.

Oh no. Who was now naked as the day they were born?

And who wasn't? And who should be with him? The agitated redhead who was now pounding harder on the glass, point for him.

"Why don't you just open the fucking door? It will make things a lot easier… for me."

That was true, only for Axel, Roxas really didn't want to know how angry the redhead would be when he saw that the door had been unlocked the entire time. But hey, whose fault was that if they didn't check the door in the first place? Not his.

Death glares were already being cast his way when Roxas risked a peek behind him, which he ignored completely.

"M'kay, if that's the way you want it. Guess there's no one to help me with this."

Roxas' hand must have "accidentally" strayed down to his lower region as he spoke; his fingers must have "accidentally" brushed over his the tip of his cock, sending a small shock through him that he reacted to in an all too natural way.

"Mmm…"

A low moan clawed its way up and out of the blonde's throat; Roxas on purposely making sure his voice took to louder tones.

Maybe a little too loud, it must have caught Axel's attention. More grunts and growls sounded from what Roxas compared to a wild animal of some sort.

Axel had left the building; he didn't want to know what stood outside now. Ready to pounce at the precise moment. Roxas knew that it could talk though, a deep, gurgle of a voice.

"Oh Roxas, you better hope that my good mood last's until I get to you."

Another animalistic growl, nails raking across as if claws appearing out of a cage to reach freedom. Or its prey, probably the second choice.

No chance of that right now, later but not this moment. Not for Axel.

The only freedom anywhere in this room was for him, Roxas knew that he had the ability and choice to do whatever he wanted. A little plan had piecing itself together in his mind ever since he saw the redhead outside, now all the pieces were in place.

Axel had just been standing there, staring at him as if waiting on something, as someone would do on a type of stakeout really.

Roxas wasn't evidently sure if what he was about to do was what Axel had in mind but hey, couldn't stop him.

Unless of course he opened the plainly unlocked door, but the animal like figure outside probably didn't possess that kind of logic anymore.

Point for him, yet another thing telling him to just do what he wanted to do. Not before replying to the challenging statement presented to him.

"Whatever do you mean Axel? Why wouldn't you be in a good mood? Especially when I'm just about to get started."

No more words were said from here on out, Roxas told himself this and he meant to keep it.

The only sounds that were going to be coming out of this mouth would be previous noises that he had already made, probably only to get louder knowing himself.

With this said, thought, bout time he stopped talking and actually did something.

Step One: get comfy, as in the bed that was merely a few steps away from where he stood. Not a problem here so far.

Closing the distance of those few footsteps, Roxas made sure to make it worth something when he turned, showing off that flat ass of his that Axel took a liking to so much, and other parts too of course.

This part of him set itself down on the soft, unwrinkled sheets of his bed; the blonde highly doubted that they would be like this for much longer. All set though.

Roxas' legs swung up and onto the bed, he situated himself quite comfortably onto the covers that in fact were now wrinkled. That's just how it went sometimes; they were already warmed from the body heat coming off of him in waves. Time to get a little hotter.

The blonde had barely done anything when the same voice, now somewhat clearer and more understandable, came flowing across the room to him.

"No you don't, you better not do what I know that you're about to do Roxas… No more holding back my temper anymore."

"Mmm…"

Roxas didn't reply with a single word, like he said to himself he wouldn't, he answered with what he said he would. A deep, moan that sounded with no complaint.

Axel's low, strangled and some what threatening words only stirred Roxas more, forcing one curious hand to travel down the plane of his chest. It made few pit stops, once to tweak one hard nipple that needed the attention and caused another small moan from him.

Roxas must have caused a chain reaction, first from him then from the beast outside that was slowly forming back to the redheaded person that he knew.

Axel was doing this to himself; he could stop it and take control if he only stopped for a second to think logically. That was for him to figure out though

Roxas wasn't about to say anything on his own, his foggy cerulean eyes glanced across the room to meet with clouded green ones. Another queue for him to continue?

The younger boys hand had paused that time to look, it now continued on its own way, hovering slightly over his stomach and ghosting fingertips against the warm flesh. This was the last stop over; fingers of his own dived down into a nest of small blonde curls, tangling in a few before delving deeper to grip the base of his cock.

Roxas had made sure now to drag this motion out for as long as he could, grip holding tighter as his palm up the slick throbbing flesh of his, awakening the blood in his lower regions.

Really no need, Roxas had just needed a little jump start from ignoring himself for that time. The blondes hand stoked lazily up and down a perfectly hard erection, the arousal standing up and looking proud, begging for attention from anybody.

Looks like it had to be Roxas.

The normal possessor of this certain area of his body was unable to do anything, only watch as he took over.

"You've done it now Blondie, tried my patience to no extent, don't be expected nice Axel anytime soon."

The words, 'Blondie' and 'any' had been bitten off early by another growl that Roxas was starting to get used to. Even though he had hardly heard any of the words.

His mind was completely elsewhere, Roxas now fully understood what the saying "a man's brains are in his balls," His certainly was.

The blonde's hands cupped that part of him, massaging the hanging bits between his legs that earned himself another moan.

"Mnn…"

More rising noises, expected from anyone who was currently jerking themselves off. In front of an audience no doubt. It was not just he that was making noises either.

Axel could still be heard across the room, scratching, noises that sounded like half moan and half grunt. Impatient and threatening at the same time, Roxas ignored it all.

He was fully concentrating on nothing but the business going on between his legs; his hand had seemed to obtain an agenda of its own. It was removing itself from his cock and moving lower to his inner thigh.

It rubbed gently at the sensitive skin, sending tremors barely noticeable up and through him; small pleasures should never be ignored, mainly when there powerful enough to jump up and react. He was about to react even more.

Enough of the small, amateur stuff that he was doing, time to get down to what his whole goal of the night had been. Well, one of the goals Roxas had.

One was to torture Axel like he always did to him, taking a new spin on things that he would never get to do again. The other, was, pretty much self explanatory with what he now did.

"A-Axel…"

There really was no stopping Roxas from imagining that it was his boyfriend above him, the redhead's fingers gripping him and stroking instead of his own.

Imagined it was Axel's long and elegant fingers, thumb pressing over the opening of his cock, spreading the few drops of milky clear pre-cum over the rest of his length. The slickness of the liquid slid over his head, making him ache all over.

It might indeed be his hand but Roxas didn't see that, his heavy lids closed just as the blondes breathing began to grow erratic, pants letting loose as his "hand" picked up speed and his pumps became longer and harder.

Visions of Axel's piercing gaze came to mind, head of flaming spikes, some sweat soaked and plastered to his skin, others swaying freely shown from behind closed lids. Smartass grin of his stretched impossibly wide as he writhed under his longer body.

Roxas other unoccupied hand came to his front side, rubbing over usually abused nipples as his imagination ran a little to free and saw lips come down to knead at his own, moving down lower to nip at his neck.

Some people had the ability to make imaginary things seem so real, Roxas just happened to be one of those people.

There was nothing else to do, no more time spent on trying to make him come, his other goal he had set for the night.

He did, lean body jerking upwards while hips bucked underneath what should have been his boyfriend instead of open space.

Something wet spread across his whole lower body, Roxas opened still heavy lids and took in several gulps of air that were much needed.

The blonde attempted to gain a sitting position, failed as he was too weak to even move.

Roxas lay a hand on his stomach, sticky with his release spread all around in large splotches.

He released the grip on his covers that he hadn't even known he had, unaware of anything else but his own self. Roxas had almost forgotten about Axel at the door, the oh so loud redhead now had fallen silent. Complete silence.

Silence did indeed thread through the room, the only sounds coming from his own body.

Those couldn't possibly be helped though.

The blonde finally turned his head, eyes widening at what he saw, Axel behind the glass. Giving him the predatory look a cat would give a mouse when it was about to pounce.

Roxas was the mouse, maybe not unsuspecting but the rodent either way. A stupid rodent at that.

There was another sound that accompanied his, the all too familiar sound of a handle jiggling and the door attached to it opening with ease.

A cold breeze swept through the room, reaching Roxas and turning his hot body cool, chilling the sweat that still lingered on his skin.

Something else had come in along with the wind, having the courtesy to close the door before it came at him like nothing more then a storm, a redheaded storm at that.

Axel had figured him out and was no more pissed. At him.

The cat had pounced.

* * *

It most certainly was his turn.

Axel let out a final groan through gritted teeth, part out of the sensation he felt from him coming and part out of anger.

Anger for ruining his favorite pair of pants with his own fucking body liquids, sure they could be washed but that was the farthest thing from Axel's mind right now.

Fuck it, his own damn fault for not being able to control the normal urges he had.

But then again, he had an all too perfect reason not to. Not when his boyfriend was jacking off right in his face. Not letting him get to him, leaving him hanging here.

Axel was glad that the glass used to make this door wasn't soundproof, then he wouldn't of been able to talk, to get his voice over to where Roxas could here him say this.

"Fuck. You. Roxas. Get your ass up and let me the fuck in."

The sudden idea of breaking in that popped into Axels head was sounding all to tempting and sweet right now, he wasn't thinking if an alarm went off then what would happen, or bad his hand would hurt after attempting to break the handle or glass or whatever.

He probably wouldn't have been able to do it anyway, but why live life without taking some risks?

A hand quickly found the protruding metal part of the door, wrist ready to make that sharp twist from the handle that wouldn't budge an inch even with his strength applied.

Axel was wrong.

The small contraption gave way with ease, the glass sliding to the right smoothly as it opened just enough for him to get through. The redhead could feel nothing but stupid now, the gears in his minds working efficiently as he deciphered Roxas' little plan now.

The door had always been open, ever since the time blondie had opened it, the little fucking Houdini himself had made a simple show to make it _look_ like he had locked it again. Open for him the entire time.

He could have been in there, avoiding this whole charade when all along he had only just played himself. Roxas had tricked him.

"Oh Roxas, I see through all your little barriers now."

An uncontrolled, maybe a tad bit hysterical laugh traveled up and through his throat.

"You had your chance with the nice me; you lost it some far off time ago."

This was a statement that was said out of the complete truth, now there was nothing standing in his way between Axel himself and the blonde teen that he now felt sorry for.

Another Cheshire cat grin, only wider this time, made its appearance along his lips.

The redhead made his way to Roxas in no time at all, as long as it had taken the younger boy himself to get to his own bed.

Where this all had started, and where he personally would end it.

* * *

Looks like this his whole little plan had come to a closing.

Roxas couldn't possibly prepare himself for the hurricane of flames that was Axel coming his way, stopping its destructive path and pouncing on him. Cat had caught the mouse indeed.

"Axel, stop…"

There was no use to speaking any type of words at all, lips came crushing down on his and a tongue snaked its way through and into his mouth as Axel kissed him roughly.

Couldn't blame no one but his little own lonesome for the events that were beginning to unravel, Roxas brought this upon himself and who know, he might just take a liking to this new side of Axel.

The blonde was already starting to.

He looked up, seeing the presence of his boyfriend absent where he was seconds ago. Roxas attempted to move his legs, couldn't because of the longer ones that had him trapped in.

Axel straddled him, leaning back as his hands found the open flaps of the jacket and threw it off, taking back his previous position back over him. Roxas hand had yet again taken up there own agenda.

They found the front of Axel's jeans, pausing over the clearly straining bulge at his crotch, (subconsciously feeling the still damp spot), before reaching the button and letting it loose along with the zipper. The little device made a small rushing sound as the redhead did the rest.

The final piece of clothing was kicked off of long, thin legs which as much care as the last one, leaving both males finally fully exposed.

Now the both of them were pretty much ready.

Roxas' arms reached up, weaving a way around Axel's neck as he leaned forward even more, fingers tangling in still wind chilled spikes as a voice spoke to him in the huskiest of whispers.

"Devilish, daring little blonde are we today? Better enjoy it; you'll hardly get to again."

Heated breath ruffled a few short chunks of hair at the nape of his neck, so there were still days like this in the near future. A statement that Roxas would remember meant a lot coming from Axel.

Not another word was spoken from either of them, another hitched gasp from him as the hand that had been working his thigh,

_When had that happened? _

now moved to place a finger to his unsuspecting entrance.

Roxas hips bucked, instinctively as his fingers tightened in Axel's hair. A second finger was already added, a little to fast for him as they began a slow stretching motion inside of him.

Here was the thing that he had created a rougher and faster version of his cocky smartass boyfriend. What was his reaction to this certain change? Fucking loving it that's what, maybe a new side of him had been created to assist along with this Axel.

"Nnn…"

A groan this time, a third finger was added, giving a few more of the current motions until they were satisfied. Until Axel was satisfied more likely, as well as himself.

Now for something much, much bigger.

Roxas had to give this "new" Axel credit; it would have been no doubt sort of painful on his part if the redhead hadn't prepared him. Still as considerate as his normal Axel.

"Axel…"

One final pant of his name, as the redhead fully and wholly entered him, starting a slow and steady pace of hard thrusts. The rhythm seemed almost too perfect, perfect enough to reduce him to a long series of pants as before.

It was just as before, only better this time when Roxas didn't have to shut his eyes and imagine what was real now. Much too real.

Lids shut either way, enjoying everything full out as the blonde lifted up and pressed tender lips to a sweaty collarbone, nipping at the skin there where as his hands switched to grip strong shoulders.

Roxas felt muscles bunch and expand in the areas he gripped, both in pumping shoulders and back as his legs came up to wrap around Axel's waist.

Two voices were the only ones heard, both panting and blending together as they neared the edge.

Almost there… only a few more thrusts and then…

"Fuck…"

This was said from the body above him, curse said through clenched teeth as Roxas felt warmth start to spread inside of him. He was not much longer after that.

The blonde must have said his own variation of Axel's little slip as he came, cum appearing out in thin strings from the tip of his cock for the second time that night across both lower regions.

Could we say shower much after this?

But not know, not when Axel slowly pulled out of him and a weight was dropped on Roxas, soon disappearing as arms wrapped around him and brought him to a slick chest.

They fell to the bed together, Roxas nuzzling into the crook of Axel's neck as lips pushed away the sweat plastered bangs that rested at his forehead.

A vibration against his ear, words being spoken softly, and a hand came to rub small circles at the back of his neck. Sleep seemed to seep through and to Roxas from both motions, shown in how lazily both were conducted towards him.

"When is your mom coming back?"

Concern for him could be heard in the redhead's voice, Roxas replied in chest muffled tones as he snuggled closer.

"Not until late tomorrow… have the whole day to us…,"

The blonde's words were sluggish, sleep starting to take him over.

"Good to know, alls well as it should be. Just as long as we don't have to go through another scene like that again."

A hopeful tone overlaid by grogginess, Roxas knew just what to say, the last thing he said before he was pulled down into a pleasant darkness.

"Don't go pulling any of that stakeout shit on my porch again and we won't have to."

Roxas turned away to lie on his side, snuggling now into a pillow instead of flesh and skin.

He still couldn't get away.

A throaty laugh, followed by another weight on him as Axel rolled along his side as well and lay a cheek atop his own, hand lying warmly on his stomach.

"We'll see Roxas, we'll see."

* * *

_I'm so excited and glad and a whole bunch of other emotions to be finally done! _

_Please review! :D_


End file.
